


For Whom the Chimes Toll

by Obsidian_Operative



Series: Good Vibrations [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Words, Friends to Lovers, Humour, M/M, POV Julian Bashir, Side-fic, Tongue-tied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Operative/pseuds/Obsidian_Operative
Summary: Julian is nervously awaiting Garak's arrival for a meal in his quarters by way of an apology for a missed lunch.As always, Garak is punctual...
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Good Vibrations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726306
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	For Whom the Chimes Toll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/gifts).



> This is a work designed to fit in alongside chapter two of Good Vibrations and was written following a suggestion by the amazing Syaunei... 
> 
> I just couldn't resist it...

Julian checked the time for the tenth time in less than a minute. If there was anything that you could be certain of in this, or any other world, it was that if you arranged to meet Garak at 20.00 then at 20.00 precisely Garak would appear at the designated meeting point like a wraith stepping out of the mists. He'd even known the wretched Cardassian to manage to appear behind him in an apparently empty room with no cover whatsoever to lurk behind. 

He assumed that it must be an Obsidian Order thing.

19.59:56…

19.59:57

19.59:58

19.59:59

CHIME

Julian opened the door with what, if he stopped to think about it, was almost indecent rapidity. And there standing before him, clutching a box of the inevitable Delavian chocolates, was Garak…

Plain, simple Garak…

Except that he was looking neither plain nor simple. Julian's mind processed the sight in microseconds…

Those intense blue eyes… Made even more stunning by the contrasting dark blue of the tunic and the simple silver motif… He'd not seen Garak in that one before and he found himself staring in open-mouthed amazement.

That low neckline… the way it seemed to drag the eye to those scaled ridges… they almost glistened as the low lighting of the hallway caught them…

The way the hem was cut… He hadn't realised before how long and shapely Garak's legs actually were… Usually hidden beneath his usual length of tunic he'd sort of assumed that they were shorter.. stockier… The material of his trousers cut impeccably… tight in all the right places.

All these things, processed so rapidly in his mind…

Sadly, his mouth was running on a parallel track and slightly out of phase… It didn't wait for any form of synchronicity to be achieved… It just put itself in gear and spoke…

With an almost crippling sense of embarrassment, Julian Bashir winced inwardly with horror as he heard his own voice proclaim…

" Garak! You look pretty..."

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dear friends Syaunei and Pixiesnix for continued support!!


End file.
